


As a Youngling Again

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Into the Fire [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda finds it interesting to meet those who are enough older than he that he feels an absolute youngling beside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Youngling Again

It's been a long time since he felt entirely surprised, and Yoda is finding he enjoys this particular surprise. To feel once again like he's a youngling, as if he's not the oldest person in the room, and has to be the wise grandbeing to everyone. To let someone else deal with those who think that age brings wisdom enough to solve all problems.

Especially since they've found the source of the rising Darkness that he'd been unable to find, for all his perceived strength and wisdom. He wonders, now, if he's simply been steeping in it too long to truly notice it.

"Perhaps." Galadriel has been sitting across from him in the garden for the last several hours, communing with it as he meditates. While Elrond seems to invite the questions of the younger Jedi, and Gandalf delights the younglings with stories, Galadriel seems to frighten most of the others. Or at least make them wary.

She makes Yoda feel a young Master again, listening to his peers and debating one or another point of philosophy on the Force. Or perhaps one of those who had lived before the Reform, though Galadriel has seen more years than any of them ever had.

"Hidden, the Darkness has been. Hidden, it would have remained." Yoda's ears droop a little. "See it, I did not, and would not, until too late it would have been."

"When there is a Darkness you have been fighting all your life, sometimes you lose sight of it, and it takes one who has no stake in your battles to find it again." Galadriel smiles, and Yoda's ears lift. "There is no fault in it."

He would have blamed himself, if the Sith had destroyed the Jedi, for not seeing what worked to hide from him. And perhaps he had bought too much into the image of the venerated elder the other Jedi had built of him. Yoda smiles a little to himself before closing his eyes again, reaching out to touch the flow of the Living Force. It does not do to dwell on what might have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 7 March 2016. Written for mirandatam.
> 
> For the prompt: Into the Fire: Yoda's reaction to meeting beings that are older than him


End file.
